Change Of Heart Oneshots
by Duckster's-Rave
Summary: A small-ish collection of oneshots based around my current Yami/Hikari pair. Some tendershipping and fluff, a little genderswitching in cases, and a whole bucket full'o'Ryou!
1. Denial

**AN: ****Wow, I just can't finish anything, can I? Well, I've had art **_**and **_**writer's block these past couple days (And many of you out there will know what a bitch **_**that **_**is) So I'm trying my hand at a few YuGiOh one-shots, featuring a little Ringshipping, a little gender-switching, and a whole lotta Ryou! Also, YuGiOh is not, and never will be mine. If it was, Ryou and Bakura would be the mains and Anzu would only ever be comic relief XD**

**Denial **

**Summary: ****It didn't matter what****everything else was telling her; she was **_**not **_**in love with Bakura... Ringshipping, mostly one-sided, and Gender-switched Ryou (Because I can XD)**

"Hey, 'Kura-chan? Bakura? Hellooooo?" A hand suddenly invaded Ryou's face space, nearly knocking into her nose in a frenzied bid to get her attention. "You in there? You're spacing out again." Ryou blinked and jerked her head back, coming out of her imagination for second to see her short friend Yuugi sitting beside her at his own desk, hand still out and a look of concern on his over-young face. He cocked his head to the side, looking almost puppy-like with his innocent face and huge violet eyes.

"Huh?"

At her confused glance, he continued. "Class is almost over, you know."

Ryou smiled, rubbing the back of her neck, mussing up the pure-white hair that cascaded down her back. "Oh, sorry, Yuugi-kun. Guess I got distracted."

"You've been doing that a lot lately; is something bothering you?" Ryou ignored her friend's question and instead focussed her attention on the blackboard, writing down that day's homework assignment. _Not something, some_one. She mentally face-palmed at that thought as she stood up with the rest of the class. Just that moment she remembered Yuugi's question and turned back to face him with another smile that didn't quite reach her chocolate eyes. "Nah, I'm just tired – I didn't get that much sleep last night." It was true. Although Ryou had no idea what Bakura did whenever he took over their body – _Wait, _our _body? At what point did I start saying that? _– but it always left her drained in the times when she claimed control again, which was beginning to take its toll on both her school and home lives. Not that she _had _much of a home life outside of school anymore due to the annoying habit that her Yami had of hijacking her body whenever he wanted, but she still wanted to be able to _rest _once in a damn while, at least. But, obviously, being host to the Thief King in a town so full of things for the taking was never meant to be easy.  
Ryou shook her head, sending wisps of white hair flying everywhere, determined to rid herself of thoughts of her other half. She followed Yuugi to Biology class and trailed a few meters behind as he chatted with Jounuchi and Honda about some Duel Monsters match that they'd seen on TV. She eyed the shorter one of the trio enviously. _You have no idea, no idea at all how lucky you are, Yuugi. Sure, you have to share head-space with someone from a ridiculously long time ago, but at least yours isn't some damned, sadistic, sarcastic psychopath fixated on making their Hikari's life hell. Oh, _she added mentally as they all entered the Biology lab and took their seats. _At least yours is the same gender. You have no _idea _how weird it is to share a body _with a the other sex!

_**/Yes, well you have no idea what it was like to wake up after five thousand years and find that my host was, in fact, a hormonal, whiney, annoying teenage **_**girl./**__Ryou flinched slightly at the annoyance in Bakura's voice and biting tone reverberating across their mind link. /_Uh, you heard that, didn't you?/ _She heard him chuckle slightly in her mind.

**/**_**Of course I did. You really need to work on improving those mental barriers of yours, although I have to admit, some of it is quite funny at times. You're quite the comedienne, landlady./**_Ryou was now an interesting example of how to look shocked, annoyed, pleased and embarrassed, all at the same time, without it being too obvious that she wasn't paying attention to the class. She snorted and tried to focus on clamping down on their connection, so that she could concentrate on the lecture the substitute teacher was giving on whatever subject they'd moved on to. The light knew that it would most likely not work and piss of Bakura greatly – she knew he'd have something planned for her later; but for once he seemed to get the hint and left her alone, most likely retreating into his soul room to plan their next heist.

Taking advantage of her Yami's absence, Ryou forced her attention back to the teacher still talking in front of the class.

"-And that brings us to our next topic, one that has been debated for centuries in the scientific community as to whether or not it exists."

"What, Jounuchi's brain?" Honda cut in in an undertone. Several students laughed, and even Ryou's dark mood couldn't stop her from having to suppress a grin at the teacher's glare at the laughing students.

"What I am actually on about, although some of you apparently find it funny-" The teacher looked pointedly at Honda, "Is love - infatuation and lust, to be more specific, as those are the things that people often mistake for love; and their effects upon the mind and body." He carried on, seemingly oblivious to the groans and eye-rolling of the class, Ryou – normally so polite – among them. She sighed, resigning herself to making notes as usual, but for some reason they kept getting dragged back to that damned Yami of hers. _Argh, I swear I hate him- he's always there, like some kind of demented shadow. Can I never have a private moment, hell, even a private thought, again? _She waited for his response, and was surprised when she heard nothing across their link. _Hey, _I _shut _him _out for a change – why does that feel like a bad thing? _Ryou tried to tell herself it was because she was worried about what could happen later, that was it. Had to be.

Mr Haitia nodded in response to a question from Anzu. "Some say that infatuation was a mechanism for choosing potential mates, for the obvious reasons; caused by chemicals in the brain called hormones, although you should all already know this by now..." Ryou drifted out again. _Crushes, huh. Like_ I'll _ever have a boyfriend. _It wasn't that she wasn't interested in boys, far from it. It was just the fact that Ryou was constantly terrified of Bakura taking control at the most inopportune moments. Hence the fact that she shied away from people in general, let alone relationships. She smiled wryly and tried to pull her attention back to the sub, still in full swing. _Damn, I need to stop thinking about him. _She thought, rubbing her fingers across her forehead._ Bakura's in my head even when he isn't actually _in _my head. _

"-So it's pretty much assured that you're attracted to someone if you can't stop thinking about them?" _Huh? That_ caught Ryou's attention. She laughed internally, slightly worried at the way that her heart sped up at that comment. She brushed Anzu's question aside. _There is no _way _I have a crush on _him. _It's all kinds of impossible, never mind wrong on _so _many levels. _She sighed resignedly and continued to write in her exercise book automatically, pushing (not without some effort, she noticed) all thoughts of the tomb robber from her brain.

***

Later that night, Ryou lay in a confused heap in her own soul room, wondering why she was so out of it lately. This was a thing that she did often, especially when her Yami was in control, and much easier than letting her mind just fall unconscious each time. _It's that stupid Bakura. If he's not screwing with my head when he's in it, he's screwing with my head when he's _not _in it. _  
"Oh, I had no idea you thought so highly of me, host." Ryou's eyes snapped wide at the voice at the door of her room. It wasn't often that her body's other inhabitant came into her room, but when he did, it was almost always painful. Oh, he could never physically hurt her, he was somehow reluctant to even tough his lighter side; but he did enjoy dragging up memories of when Ryou was younger, of her sister and mother while they were still alive. Never satisfied with the sharp pain that seeing them played over and over again, the Thief King would twist them, contort them into horrible distorted versions that made the light cry even more helplessly at this kind of assault.

She shuddered now at the thought of this happening, but at the same time, she felt her pulse speed up at his very presence. She tried to ignore the emotional paradox running through her and stood up, facing him. Looking straight on, he was slightly taller than she, her eyes barely meeting his lips. Ryou quickly shoved more, slightly lurid, thoughts away. _Okay, there is something _seriously _wrong with me. I don't think of him in that way. I can't! _The two stood in still silence for what felt like hours before it became to uncomfortable for Ryou to bear.  
"L-l-look," She began nervously, "I'm, I'm, sorry I shut you out today, I shouldn't have done it and I'm-" She paused at the way Bakura was looking at her, not with his usual sneer, but an almost amused look, mingled in with something else she couldn't quite place.

She cocked her head to the side, in a parody of what Yuugi-kun had done to her earlier that day. "Why aren't you saying anything? Usually you'd hurt me for defying you, and you're just standing looking at me like-"

"Why?" Bakura cut in Ryou's rambling easily. "Because why would I want to do that to you," He said, bringing his hand up to cup her chin in an almost loving gesture to meet his eyes. Ryou trembled with the contact, her heart rate skyrocketing, making her feel even more confused. The usual wicked smirk had returned. "-When it's more fun to mess with you _this _way?"

The kiss was instantaneous, taking the light by surprise, her eyes shutting of her own accord as his lips danced across hers. For what seemed like a blissful eternity, Ryou let herself forget who she was, who she was with and leaned into her dark and the kiss, never for a second wanting it to end, only wanting for more. Their tongues met for a second, a flash of silver and mint across Ryou's mind before suddenly the cool touch of him was gone; and there she was, standing alone in her soul room bewildered at what had just happened. As reason returned to the shaken yet blessed-out teenager, she shivered slightly, from cold or something else, she wasn't sure. Her mouth dropped again as she realized what she'd just done, the taste of mint still tingling in her mouth.

Ryou groaned and thought, _Oh, God, did I just..? _And then aloud she yelled, "God, Bakura, I swear – I hate you!"

She could still feel his usual cocky laugh echo across their link, and just before it closed, that last sing-song parting shot of "Oh, no, you dooooooon't! You _looooovvveeee meeeeeeeee!!!" _

It took all Ryou's self-control to not scream out loud in frustration at that point.

**AN: ****This was originally meant to be more funny and less sort-of relationship-centric, but the plot bunnies kept bugging me. Also, whoot for my first foray into the romance genre! Which is kind of disturbing, because I'm sure that I once swore to never write romance, but I'm sort of glad I did in this occasion – I think it turned out rather well ^-^ **

**This was so, so fun to write - I'm thinking of continuing with this story arc with some more one-shots. I'd be extremely happy if you guys reviewed – seeing if I can crack this genre will be a really big confidence-boost for me, and I would love you forever, but not in that way ^-^ **

**Lantu out xXx**


	2. Laughter

**AN: ****Well, I was planning on the next oneshot to be a continuation of **_**Denial, **_**but the plot-bunnies pounced upon me once again to make me write this. Many thanks to my reviewers and those who added me to their alerts and favorite lists, especially KhaosKitty and consumedbylove – you guys rock! Everyone else go read their fics, I demand of you! :D**

**Anyhoo, please enjoy! n.n **

**Disclaimer: ****If YuGiOh was mine, I'd have had someone punch the Pharaoh in the face whenever he gets annoying by now XD**

Ryou was having trouble breathing, his ribs felt bruised, maybe even cracked, and he couldn't stop himself from shaking. He heard, rather then saw the door of his bedroom open, and quickly wiped his eyes with the backs of a trembling hand to see Bakura standing on the doorframe, looking smug. Ryou collapsed back onto his bed and closed his eyes, which was pointless as it brought the scene from that day back again in his head. Ryou attempted to control his shaking long enough to look his Yami in the eye, setting the light off again, tears running down his flushed face.

Bakura watched the younger fall back down on the bed again, trying to suck in enough breath to be able to talk. His expression switched to one of annoyance and boredom as the situation didn't improve in the minutes that followed.

"When you've _quite_ finished…"

Nothing happened.

The boy was still a giggling wreck; had been since he'd shut the front door of the apartment that they shared. (Well, technically, it was Ryou's; but Bakura hadn't been fussy about technicalities before he had a physical body of his own, and now wasn't going to be any different.) The dark's face changed to a more confused look as Ryou finally stopped laughing from sheer exhaustion and lay there on his bed attempting to calm down enough to breathe. Several more minutes of heavy panting followed before he could look at Bakura again, which was clearly a mistake as that simple act set his face wobbling with more repressed giggles. Bakura just cocked an eyebrow as the other teenager struggled again to hold back the laughter.

"Oh, god, Bakura, you're killing me, you're _killing _me!" Ryou managed to choke out between breaths. "Just, just, j-just-fwaaahahaha…" He trailed off again into silent chuckles and made a turning motion with a shaking hand. "Oh, just turn around, you're making it worse!"

"Care to say exactly _what _I'm making worse?"

"No, no, just turn away Bakura," Ryou couldn't resist a jibe at this point, even though he knew it'd make his chest hurt more from laughing. "Or, should I say, _Harry_?" His voice cracked on that last word, and the boy fell into further fits of now silent laughter. The tomb robber was confused even further; the joke made no sense to him, but he had _never_ seen Ryou so amused, and, "Oh." Catching sight of himself in the reflection of the window solved the question of what Ryou was almost paralyzed tittering about.

Bakura's face looked like it had been used as a doodle pad for a drunken monkey. Thick black marker pen lines were scribbled around his russet eyes in a very bad resemblance to glasses, the 'arms' of which trailed through nearly all the way to his hair. A bright red slash of what tried to look like a lightning bolt was smeared across his forehead, barely covered by his snowy locks. After staring at his face in shock for what felt like several years, his face twisted into a grimace and he turned to face the still-exhausted boy on the bed. "And you let me walk home like _this_?" Ryou shrugged.

"Well, you _did _fall asleep in the middle of _Harry Potter and The Half-blood Prince._ The fans obviously didn't like it." Ryou's face was a picture of how to look innocent and guilty at the same time. "So it's kind of your own fault."

"Hmph." So maybe there was a _bit_ of truth in his hikari's words, but Bakura didn't want to prove him right. Earlier that day when the two were out together, ("Why do _I_ have to come grocery shopping too?" "Because the last time I left you alone in the apartment you set fire to it." "So it's my fault that they make sofas so flammable now?") Bakura had spotted the large queue outside the cinema, and intrigued as to what could be causing that much excitement about a single film, had sneaked in to take a look, obviously dragging Ryou with him. ("What? I've not paid for anything for _years, _you expect me to part with my money just to see what all this fuss is about?" "Uh, it's _my_ money, Bakura." The dark shook the reproving glare off with a hand gesture. "Whatever. Point is, we're getting in, and you're not saying anything against it." "Wait! When did this include m-arrgh! Okay, okay! I'll come; just quit breaking my arm already!")He wasn't impressed with what seemed to be three hours of film about some kid with a magic stick, and had promptly fallen asleep; which had prompted the small yet violent gaggle of children in capes and wizards hats in the row behind to get their revenge with a pack of Sharpie markers.

Ryou cracked another grin. "Well, at least they didn't do to you what they did to Yuugi…" This brought a slight twitch of a smile to the other's lips. "Poor kid's going to be ginger for _weeks_! Actually, how long does it take for orange paint to come out of hair?" Bakura was too busy giggling himself to reply, and with Ryou's next comment of "The Pharaoh's gonna be _pissed!_" and the accompanying mental image, collapsed into a fit of laughter to rival his light's.

"Oh, gods, I'd _pay _to see that moment!" The two laughed helplessly for a while, and then the elder seemed to collect himself quickly, laughter changing on his face into a wicked grin. "You, uh, said that this was _permanent _marker?"

Ryou nodded, blinking as he stared up at the ceiling. "Won't come out for days. Shame, really. Looks like you're not gonna be able to annoy me in public for a while."

The grin got wider, and in a flash Bakura was on the other boy, pinning down his arms with his knees so that escape was impossible. "Well, in that case…" He cackled gleefully as he pulled out a Sharpie marker of his own from his jeans pocket. Ryou's face dropped, switching quickly from amusement to horror as he realized what his yami was planning on doing.

"Oh, no; don't do this, _please _don't! I take it back! I'm sorry for laughing at you! Just not-" He didn't get a chance to finish pleading for mercy as Bakura put a hand to his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Hmmm…what to do?" He tapped a long finger against his chin in mock thought. "Hey," He looked at his helpless hikari, still exhausted from laughing for twenty straight minutes. "How does a kitty-face sound to you?"

Ryou struggled even more fiercely as the older boy brought the marker down. "No, noooooooo, Bakura, not on the face; not on the_ FAAAAACCCCCEEEEEE!!!_"

**The moral of today's story is: Never mess with midget Potter fans who have Sharpie markers XD**

**Again, I had a complete blast writing this; Ryou and Bakura are literally hilarious to write about ^.^ Poor Ryou, it seems like all my oneshots are going to end with him getting severely embarrassed/annoyed by Bakura XD Also, did I lead anyone astray with the first paragraphs? I hope I did ^-^**

**So, yeah, review if you liked this, otherwise I shall set a Sharpie-wielding Bakura to doodle on your faces XD**


End file.
